eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Boland
Population: 830, Size: 14 acres Wealth: 8,300 gp. Max value for sale: 274 gp. Max pawn value: 1,453 gp Demographics: Human (53%), Elf (22%), Halfling (16%), Dwarf (6%), Gnome (1%), Half-Elf (1%), Half-Orc (0%) Elkwater Falls is the center of trade for a popular local commodity, and is known for its political intrigue. The ruler is fair and just, respected by the populace. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Sleeping Respite Owner: Gereder Fahrean, Male Human Details Location: In the main street near the town gate. The street outside is crowded with shoppers and is shaded by colorful trees. Description: The tavern is a timber framed simple building, with a brown tile roof and shiny hardwood floors. A cat serves as a mascot and greets customers. It contains a large grandfather clock and a dance floor. Strange and dank, kind of run down. Specials: Bacon Pie with Egg and a Glass of Wine (5 sp) Drake Cake (3 sp) Veggies Burger and a Tankard of Ale (4 sp) Other Patrons: None Blacksmith: The Grooved Furnace Owner: Oriel Bulsara, Female Human Details Location: In a civic quarter. The street outside is next to a grand hall. Description: The blacksmith is a plaster and wood framed large single storey building, with a reinforced wooden door and roughly hewn wooden furniture. It contains a suit of armor on the back wall and a large variety of metal tongs hanging on the walls. Specials: Chain Mail (phb 145) (71 gp) Shield (phb 145) (9 gp) Ring Mail (phb 145) (28 gp) Other Patrons: None Enchanter: The Coven of Eye Owner: Anne Kanini, Female Human Details Location: In the artisan's district. The street outside has a pickpocket looking for marks and is a covered walkway with many twinkling lights. Description: The enchanter is a concrete large single storey building, with a white shingled roof and dead hedges. It contains a number of small braziers and a floating glass pyramid. Specials: Keoghtom's Ointment (dmg 179) (120 gp) Dust of Dryness (dmg 166) (117 gp) Keoghtom's Ointment (dmg 179) (118 gp) Other Patrons: None General Store: The Frayed Mart Owner: Ulfgal Daebrek, Male Dwarf Details Location: In a civic quarter. The street outside has a town crier with the latest news and gossip and is shaded by colorful trees. Description: The general store is a adobe cabin, with a small fenced yard and a small enclosed deck. It contains a large grandfather clock and big bags of rice and lentils along the wall. Specials: Mason's Tools (phb 154) (10 gp) Rope, Hempen (50 feet) (phb 153) (1 gp) Chest (phb 153) (5 gp) Other Patrons: None Housing Small Cottage Owner: Ella Boofollue, Female Gnome Details The house is a terra cotta cabin, with a black shingled roof and a row of flowers around the building. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest, along with a dresser on the far wall. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an enclosed flame. A small stockpile of boxes and barrels are messily crammed into a corner. A few cattle have taken over half the space in a makeshift stable. Category:Settlements